general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ric and Elizabeth Lansing
(divorced) May 2014 Dec 2014 - Mar 2015 (lovers) Apr - May 2015 | status = Ex-Lovers | image1 = File:LiRic.gif | caption1 = Rick Hearst and Rebecca Herbst as | type = | gender = Male, Female | age = Ric (29) Elizabeth (21) | residence = Metro Court Hotel 1420 Quartz Lane (Ric) The Brownstone Port Charles, New York (Elizabeth) | parents = Trevor Lansing Adela Corinthos (Ric's parents; both deceased) Jeff and Carolyn Webber (Elizabeth's parents) | siblings = Sonny Corinthos (Ric's brother) Steven Webber Sarah Webber Hayden Barnes (Elizabeth's siblings) | children = Unnamed child (miscarriage; 2003) Cameron Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2004) Molly Lansing-Davis (Ric's daughter; born 2005; revised to 1997) Jake Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2007) Aiden Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2010) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Ric Lansing and Nurse Elizabeth Webber Lansing are fictional characters and a popular couple on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting Actress Rebecca Herbst originally auditioned for the role of Sarah Webber. Although she did not get the part, General Hospital created the role of Sarah's sister, Elizabeth for Herbst to play, and she debuted on August 1, 1997. Actor Rick Hearst originated the role of Ric Lansing in 2002. On June 14 and June 15, 2007, the role was played by Nick Kiriazis when Hearst had throat surgery. In 2004, Hearst won a Daytime Emmy Award as "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" for the role. Background Ric is the son of late attorney and mobster, Trevor Lansing and his late mistress/fiancée, Adela Corinthos. Elizabeth is the daughter of Dr. Jeff Webber and his wife, Carolyn Webber. Ric and Elizabeth first met in 2002. They quickly fell for each other and began a relationship. Over the years, the two dated on and off and endured ups and downs. In 2003, the couple almost had a child together, but sadly Elizabeth suffered a miscarriage. Ric and Elizabeth have been married twice, once in 2003 and once in 2004. Ric sees Elizabeth as a bright light in his life. Therefore, he always tries to make himself better in order to maintain a relationship with her. Unfortunately, Ric's desire to hold onto Elizabeth and his willingness to do anything to keep her, is often times the same exact thing that ends their relationship and pulls them apart. As of May 2015, Ric's schemes and Elizabeth's feelings for someone else, have caused the end of their relationship yet again. Storylines |-|2002-04= Ric and Elizabeth met at Luke's club in 2002.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eq33_ORZ0ec&index=3&list=PL1801C43C649048D6&spfreload=10 They meet again at Kelly's Diner where Elizabeth was working as a waitress and Ric was living in the apartments above Kelly's. Elizabeth and Ric were attracted to one another and began dating. Ric wanted a better chance a life and he decided to make a fresh start with Elizabeth, who was also looking for her own new beginning. Ric proposed to Elizabeth and she happily accepted. However, Ric's ex-lover Faith Rosco was jealous and began plotting ways to get Liz out of Ric's life. Faith let a snake loose in Liz's art studio and she was bitten. While being treated for the snake bite, Liz found out that she was pregnant with Ric's child and they were both elated. However, months later their hope for the future turned to tragedy after a deranged Faith pushed Elizabeth down the stairs and she had a miscarriage. Ric found out that Elizabeth had spoken to Sonny before the incident and he incorrectly assumed that Sonny caused Elizabeth's miscarriage. Bent on revenge, he purchased a new home for himself and Liz with a panic room underneath. Ric blamed Sonny for the loss of his and Elizabeth's child and he wanted revenge, so he kidnapped Sonny's pregnant with Carly. Unbeknownst to everyone, he held Carly captive in the panic room for months, with plans of giving her child to Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Ric started doctoring Elizabeth's orange juice with birth control pills so she wouldn't become pregnant herself. After months passed, Liz found the secret button to the panic room and pushed it. When she saw Carly, she suffered an embolism, due to the combination of the birth control pills and the shock. Eventually she remembered seeing Carly in the panic room, but by that time, Carly has already been kidnapped again -- this time by Lorenzo Alcazar. Elizabeth divorced Ric and they led separate lives. During this time, Liz was hit by a car, driven by Courtney Matthews and temporarily blinded. Faith framed Ric for the accident and Jason Morgan covered up Courtney's involvement in the accident in order to protect her, allowing Ric to take the fall. After Elizabeth regained her sight, Ric tried to start over with her, but she no longer felt that she could trust him. Ric worked tirelessly to prove that he was done with his obsession of getting revenge on Sonny. Elizabeth turned to Zander Smith and the two had a one night stand. At the same time Ric and Elizabeth began reconnecting romantically. By the time Ric and Elizabeth officially reconciled, she discovered she was pregnant with Zander's child. Nevertheless, Ric and Liz remarried and Ric planned to raise the child as his own. Eventually they told Zander the truth and he agreed to let Ric raise the child. Ric and Elizabeth tried to make their relationship work, but overtime, Liz realized that Ric was still obsessed with bringing Sonny down. Elizabeth couldn't deal with it anymore and the two divorced. She left town and gave birth to her son, Cameron. |-|2014-16= On February 24, 2014, Ric returns to Port Charles. He resumes a connection with Elizabeth and the two begin dating. They go to the 2014 Nurses' Ball together. He takes her on a romantic date to the Metro Court Hotel and they spend the night together and make love. Their night is interrupted when Julian Jerome lies to Anna Devane and points the finger at Ric as the head of the Jerome mob family to protect his family from his real boss. Anna busts in Liz and Ric's hotel room to arrest him. After Ric is arrested, he maintains his innocence and pleads with Liz to believe in him. Liz believes in Ric and hires Diane Miller to represent him. It turns out that Ric is being framed by Luke Spencer and Julian, and once Anna becomes aware of this, she is forced to fake Ric's death and put him into the witness protection program, so they can smoke out the real boss. While Ric is gone Elizabeth starts taking care of and falling for amnesia patient, Jake Doe. Ric returns on Christmas Eve right before Elizabeth is about to kiss Jake. She is so happy to see Ric and she chooses to be with him over Jake. Their relationship starts out great until Ric advises Jake to plead guilty in court. Elizabeth is very upset by this and realizes that she has feelings for Jake and ends their relationship. Ric doesn't take this lying down and it is revealed that he hired Hayden Barnes to pretend to be Jake's wife and she shows up while Elizabeth and Jake are on their first date. Jake and Elizabeth end their relationship like Ric was hoping. She eventually takes Ric back until she finds out from Carly, at The Nurses' Ball while he is proposing marriage, that Ric was behind the whole thing with Hayden coming to Port Charles and pretending to be Jake's wife. Elizabeth reams Ric out, slaps him, throws the ring and tells him that they are over for good. Wedding videos Ric and Elizabeth married for the first time on May 22, 2003. After divorcing, they were remarried later that same year in December. For both ceremonies, Ric and Elizabeth wed intimately with only each other present. Photo gallery YoungLiRic.png|Young LiRic Liz-Ric4.png Liz-ric3.jpg Liz-ric2.jpg Liz-Ric.jpg Lirickiss.jpg Lirichouse.jpg LiRicdance.png|LiRic dancing LiRicfirstwedding.png|First wedding kiss LiRicsecondwedding.png|Second wedding Camsonogram.png Lizbelly1.png LiRic2.jpg LiRicreunite.png|LiRic reunite Lirictalk.jpg Camlizric.png| LiRic41114.png|Ric visits Elizabeth in the hospital BeckyRick-LiRic.png|LiRic Nurses' Ball LiRic2.png|Nurses' Ball LiRicdate.jpg|Re-first date LiRicDance.jpg LiRickiss.jpg Lirichotel.jpg|Loving Ricframed.png|Ric is framed LiRic53014.png|Ric tries to convince Elizabeth that he is innocent LiRicJason.png|Elizabeth and Ric are reunited LiRicNYEdate2014.png|NYE date LiRicNYEkiss2014.png|NYE kiss LiRic1215Loving.png|Loving LiRic1215.png LiRiCamEmNursesBall2015.png|LiRic with Cameron and Emma at the Nurses' Ball Ricperforms.png Ricproposes.png|Ric proposes to Liz LiRicbreakupforgood.png|Elizabeth breaks up with Ric for good LiRicargue.png|Liz and Ric argue (2016) References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:General Hospital characters Category:Lansing family Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family